Inked
by babyblues15
Summary: Torn gets his tattoo! oneshot, takes place before Jak 2 obviously REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! rated T for mild cursing


** Ok, thought this one up after a conversation, don't worry, I'm still working on my others. I just needed a break……do you know who the person is? hahaha, hope you enjoy it!**

Breaking ……pushing…….probing……..BURNING……..ahhhhhh sweet relief as the needle is taken out. That is, until it's pushed back in, BURNING on contact. A new wave of agony. Pain has never been felt like this, never in all his life. Relief has never felt like this either, the period between injections………only lasting about a second, but enough to feel what it's like without the needle pushing into his skin, breaking the skin and injecting the ink into his body. Why had he signed up for this again? Oh yea, that's right…..because he had no choice. Well, to late to think about that now, because here comes this new onslaught of pain……….ahhh ok, teeth clenched, must not show you're in pain, that's a sign of weakness, and I. MUST. NOT. SHOW. WEAKNESS.

_ Oh precursors _he thought, feeling as his face tightened around him, not wanting this new unknown object to go into his skin, not wanting the substance deposited in the flesh. Then when he thought he couldn't bear it anymore, the pain receded. _Sweet relief_ he thought. Unbeknownst to him, this lack of pain could only mean one thing; this was the eye of the storm. So sure was he that this meant that the process was over, that he started to move his face, starting with his mouth. Suddenly, a large paw of a hand grabbed hold of his mouth and held it in place.

"Whaddaya think yer doin'? Ya want yer tats half done? Hav't'ya seen the ones who moved during their inking?" the tattoo artist said this last part in a whisper, staring down into the new recruits eyes, dark brown meeting steel blue.

"Ya gotta be crazy if yer tryin' to be like them." A whine broke free of the boy's mouth, though he desperately tried to hold it in. "Now sit tight and shut up, we're on the final lap," the artist said, smirking down into the boy's face.

_ Half…half done? No wait, I thought it was finished, you don't mean that……arghh. _If he had thought that the first time the needle touched his skin was bad, the second time was defiantly worse. After feeling relaxed and calm without the pain, even for a few moments, he wasn't ready to have the sting wash back over him. Through a hazy fog, he saw the needle come closer, ever closer to his eye. _Did it come that close to my eye before? I don't remember it coming there……_

As the needle pushed into the soft tender flesh under the eye, he had to stop himself from tearing up. Remembering what the tattoo artist had said earlier about the ink being ruined if tears came. He didn't want to be one of the guys that had their tats ruined. They had to live their whole lives like that, and if there was one thing he didn't want, it was to live his life as more then a freak then he had to be. Not that anyone would dare call him a freak once he wore the red and black armor of the Krimzon Guard. Even though he really didn't have a choice in the matter, he was still proud to be put into one of the elite sq….OWWW! He almost yelled out, but instead opted to scream it inside his head. _Please let it be done, o holy precursors, please let this be the last minute, o holy shit why isn't the damn anesthetic working, shit shit shit _his thoughts started to blend together as the pain intensified over his eye, moving in between and through the hairs that made up his eyebrows.

"Alright, you got 'bout 5 more minutes under the needle, then yer finished…..until you come back and get them checked out tha' is," the artist made a laugh; if you could call it that, it was more of a short bark then anything else. He could feel the man's breath on his forehead; what was he doing? No KG knew beforehand what design their tats were going to be. He hoped they weren't some random squiggles and such; he wanted a real design. As he thought about what they looked like, he suddenly felt a sharp jab. The pain intensified, building in heat and sting, so much that it made his jaw clench; he felt himself tighten in his arms and legs, balling his hands into fists to stop them from yanking the needle out of the guy's hand……and then nothing. No pain, though the ache was still there and would be for many days. No feel of the huge, rough hands grabbing his face, turning it this way and that. Nothing, but especially not a needle sinking into his flesh.

He opened his eyes. He didn't move his head, but his eyes darted this way and that, trying to gather his surroundings again. He saw the artist to his right, wiping down the table, sterilizing the needles; getting ready for his next customer. To his left he saw a second chair, waiting to be filled with another body. As he glanced upward, he saw a blinding light, abruptly darkened by the artist in front of it.

"Ok, yer good to go. You might' a want to stand up slowly. Anesthesia has 'n odd effect on some," that old familiar smirk claimed the man's face again. He stood up and walked near the door.

As he stood up from the chair, the room started to spin, but he would not be shamed in front of this man. He gripped the edge of the chair for a second, before regaining his sense and standing up erectly. As he gathered his coat, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. A starburst was prominent on his forehead, coming downward to just below his eyes. A circle was in the center, displaying pale skin not covered in ink. His ears had tattoos also. Did he remember getting that part done? He wasn't so sure. _Must have been when I was too delirious from the pain_. He leaned in closer, taking a better look at the newly formed face of a KG. Picking up his coat, he strode toward the door with new purpose, pleased by what he had seen. As he looked at the artist, he grinned, and then imitated the artist's smirk. Despite the burning sensation and tears forming through his face at the moment, he was prouder then he had ever felt before. The artist was startled for a moment then relaxed into a smirk himself, showing off his missing teeth and other tattoos running alongside his face.

"You know wha' Tattooed Wonder? I reckon you'll do alright after all"

**Ok, that's it, I'm never getting a tattoo now….lol, I actually researched getting one, so I learned all these interesting (and scary) facts. Plz review!**


End file.
